Marcas
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Konan se pregunta el por que sigue detras de una persona que no existe y se acuerda de situaciones que han dejado marca en su vida. Espero les guste.


**Después de otro periodo de ausencia por fin me decidí a subir algo.**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, no hay nada para remediarlo, lo he intentado.**

**Este habla sobre Konan y lo que piensa en algún punto de la historia.**

* * *

**MARCAS**

Konan se encontraba sentada en lo alto de una azotea viendo hacía el horizonte sin importarle que la lluvia constante la mojara y deshiciera la flor de su cabello.

No podía evitar preguntárse que hacía en esa aldea llena de edificios corroídos por la lluvia que le daban un aspecto post-apocalíptico bastante tétrico, no sabía que la retenía ahí, en ese lugar que solo le recordaba cosas pasadas.

Porta su capa negra con nubes rojas a pesar de que no se sentirse cómoda con ella por que solo es un constante recordatorio de lo que ahora es pero aún así no se atreve a quitar, por miedo, por lealtad, por seguir algo que ya no es por que ya no tiene nada por que vivir, ya no tiene metas o sueños, de hecho ya no tiene ni una personalidad, es simplemente un papel en blanco movido por los deseos de alguien mas.

Hubo un tiempo en el cual había sido feliz, en el que había soñado con grandes cosas y había tenido una familia, por que si, ellos dos, sus compañeros, se habían convertido en su familia, contra todo pronóstico y a pesar de la vida que les había tocado habían sido felices, habían tenido ilusiones pero estas se esfumaron rápidamente y de la manera mas cruel.

A veces desearía borrar tantas cosas, simplemente desparecer ese fatídico momento que los convirtió en lo que ahora eran, volver a ese instante en el cual sus vidas cambiaron, en el cual su mundo dejo de existir, volver al día en que dejaron de vivir, en que dejaron de ser quienes eran para convertirse en una mala copia de ellos mismo.

Si bien la historia dice que solo uno de ellos murió eso es una completa mentira, por que a pesar de que técnicamente solo uno de ellos dejo de respirar ninguno volvió a vivir, los 3 dejaron este mundo por que después nada volvió a ser como antes, si bien aún caminaban y respiraban solo tenían una cosa por hacer, solo se centraron en cumplir la meta que se habían propuesto, esa meta que los llevó a donde estaban.

Odia a Pain por que cuando lo ve recuerda lo que paso y se da cuenta de que nada es lo que aparenta, Pain es la representación de los sueños que tenían, es el cuerpo de uno controlado por otro pero al mismo tiempo no es ninguno de los dos.

Pain no es ni Nagato ni es Yahiko por que ellos ya no existen, y eso es lo que mas le duele, por que tiene que recordar constantemente que Yahiko esta muerto y a pesar de que ese sea su cuerpo jamás será él de nuevo y sabe que a pesar de que sea Nagato quien lo controle y quien hable tampoco es el chico que era su amigo, por que este ya no existe.

Irse tampoco es una opción, no le espera nada en otro lado, quizás ahí tampoco pero a veces, en la obscuridad de un cuarto, cuando la realidad se aleja y la locura se acerca puede fingir que no esta sola, que ellos ahí están y eso es mejor que nada y prefiere creer que aún hay algo de lo que eran.

A veces quisiera ser como el papel que ocupa para sus jutsus para así, como se pueden borrar errores, desaparecer aquello que hace daño y causa dolor, desgraciadamente, a pesar de que puede convertirse en papel no puede borrar nada de lo que ha pasado, al contrario, pareciera que siempre esta presente, acosándola en cada oportunidad con recuerdos, por que así como en el papel, las cosas siempre dejan huella, por que por mas que tratemos de borrar algo siempre quedan marcas de lo que paso.

Ella ya no tiene nada por que vivir, ya no tiene metas o sueños, de hecho ya no tiene ni una personalidad, es simplemente un papel en blanco movido por los deseos de alguien mas, desgraciadamente ese papel tuvo alguna ves una historia de compañerismo que quedo manchada con la muerte y por mas que ha tratado de borrar eso las marcas no desparecen, se quedan grabadas y ni con la lluvia desaparecen por que esta también deja marcas, solo que menos perceptibles.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, estaba viendo unas imagenes de Konan y hay una en la que sale en lo alto de los edificios de la aldea y estos están llenos de oxido debido a la lluvia constante y se me ocurrió.

Espero les haya gustado.

Por cierto, estoy en busca de Beta, si alguien se ofrece o sabe del alguienle agradeceré inmensamente.

Mata ne.


End file.
